1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus that displays picture images of television broadcasting or a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display, cold cathode tubes are conventionally used as a back light of a liquid crystal cell. The cold cathode tubes are equipped on a frame via tube fixing members. The tube fixing members are respectively attached to both ends of the frame. Each of the tube fixing members generally has hooking protrusions which are to be hooked on edges of hooking holes formed on the frame. The hooking protrusion is elastically deformable toward the inside of the hooking hole, so that the hooking protrusion can be hooked with the edge of the hooking hole by inserting the top end of the hooking protrusion into the hooking hole while each of the tube fixing member holds the cold cathode tubes, and thereby, the cold cathode tubes are fixed.
The top end of the hooking protrusion is protruded toward a rear face side of the frame with no protection even when the hooking protrusion is hooked with the edge of the hooking hole. If the finger of a worker touches the top end of the hooking protrusion, the hooking protrusion may disengage from the hooking hole. In such a case, the work to equip the cold cathode tube and the tube fixing members must be performed again. Alternatively, the worker must be worked the equipment of the cold cathode tube and the tube fixing members with paying attention not to touch the top end of the hooking protrusion. Consequently, the working efficiency to equip the cold cathode tube to the frame falls.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-342335 discloses a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus in which a turning point of a U-shaped fluorescent lamp is held with a spacer tube so as to generate no stress at the turning point.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-302721 discloses another conventional liquid crystal display apparatus in which a turning point of a U-shaped fluorescent lamp is stationary held so as not to move the fluorescent lamp.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-76121 discloses still another conventional liquid crystal display apparatus in which a turning point of a U-shaped fluorescent lamp is hooked with a hooking piece which is formed on a housing serving as a reflector.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6-59826 discloses still another conventional liquid crystal display apparatus which enables to equip a lamp house on a circuit board easier with forming a guide groove.
These conventional liquid crystal display apparatuses, however, have substantially the same disadvantage as mentioned above.